Athletic protective pads, such as shoulder pads, rib protectors, hip pads, thigh pads, and so forth, are commonly worn by athletes in a variety of sports in which body contact with either another participant or a piece of equipment used in the sport presents the risk of injury. These types of protective pads have long been known and used by athletes in contact sports such as football and hockey.
Football shoulder pads typically include a relatively hard outer shell of leather, rigid plastic or similar material and an inner layer of soft padding material. The hard outer layer receives the applied force or shock upon impact and spreads the force over a large area where it is absorbed and cushioned by the soft padding material. Padding materials may include cotton padding, foam rubber, foam plastic, sponge rubber, a combination of open and closed cell foams and expanded rubber or vinyl, with the properties of such materials having the ability to reduce the transmitted force during impact.
These and other types of padding typically do not allow body heat to be released and thus, are very warm when worn by an athlete. This can decrease the athlete's level of performance and in extreme cases it can even be a cause of heat stroke. The hard outer shell prevents airflow into and/or perspiration evaporation away from the athlete's body.
Also, the hard outer layer and padding combinations can be very heavy and cumbersome for an athlete. The added weight can also decrease the athlete's performance, especially speed and mobility. Shoulder pads are typically constructed to include padding that extends across an athlete's chest and back area as well as partially across the front and back shoulder region which can restrict the athlete's movement.
In football, different positions require different amounts and areas of body protection. For instance, a wide receiver must be as fast and agile as possible. Although safety is a concern, the less padding the better. The wide receiver prefers lightweight shoulder pads. In contrast, blocking linemen take quite a beating and require more padding protection. Also, an injured player who typically does not require padding in certain areas, such as over the shoulder, upper arm or deltoid area, may need additional padding protection during the injury healing period.